


Presentable

by Mindige0



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindige0/pseuds/Mindige0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A class project makes Clark realize that maybe he isn't as presentable enough to be seen with Lex, or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentable

“….which will be turned in at the end of the semester. Any questions? Now then class dismissed.” A female voiced to the teenagers in the room and right after the words were spoken the class bell rung to release the teenagers for the rest of the day. There was a group of four making their way to the lockers closest to the exit of the school.

“Pete, I’m with you….” A Blonde headed girl called out, which left the other two staring at each other wondering what to do.

“I gotta go…to the Talon” the dark haired girl said before scurrying off and out the building.

“Clark” the blonde said only to be met with air.

“Where’d he go?” The blonde questioned Pete.

“Probably to ask Lana to be his partner” Pete said never noticing the look he got in return, due to someone calling out his name.

“Chlo can we met up later to talk about the project?” Pete said before running off to a group of guys up a head.

“Sure” Chloe said as she took the books that she would need for the weekend out of her locker and then making her way to her car.

Meanwhile on the other side of town two people where making their way to the same location to ask the person for help. One arrived 20 minutes after the other, but was still hopeful on the help from the person. It was surprise that was written on the face of the dark haired male as he made his way to the den where he had been directed by the staff with warm smiles on their faces.

“Lex” the dark haired young man called out into the room only to see that Lex was talking to Lana Lang the town’s princess about the project that they had just been given only a half an hour earlier.

“Sorry” the dark haired young man said as be started to back his way out of the room, so that Lana and Lex could finish their conversation.

“Clark” Lex said a small smile playing on his lips before it turned into a frown as he saw the light dim in Clark’s eyes.

“No, no….sorry to have bothered you. I’ll call you later….” Clark said before backing the rest of the way out of the room and then out of the building, never giving Lex a chance to inquire as to what Clark wanted or had come over for even though he knew.

“Lex” Lana whined when she saw that she was getting enough attention from the bald billionaire.

“Ms. Lang” Lex said formally, he still wasn’t real sure why the young woman was here but if the smug smile on her face was anything to go by it had something to do with Clark, and that just wouldn’t do for Lex.

“I asked you if you would be willing to be my partner for a project that I have for school.” Lana said again with sad puppy dog eyes that made Lex want to laugh.

“I am going to have to decline Ms. Lang; I already have a prior promise to Clark on said project.” Lex said hoping that this would get rid of Lana and soon since he had a farm boy to go after.

“How?!” Lana screeched before putting her best hurt look on her face and then asking again in a whispered voice.

“Clark stated yesterday that there was to be a project and since you said there was an odd number of people just as Clark said, Clark asked me to be his partner and cleared it with the instructor.” Lex lied easily to Lana, making sure to keep his face straight when she started to throw a tantrum.

“If you are quite finished Ms. Lang” Lex said making his way toward his garage and to the rows of cars that he would have to chose from to take to the Kent farm to speak to a one Clark Kent, a.k.a farmboy and Lex’s wet dream.

“That….that can’t be” Lana said weakly before making her way with Lex toward the garage thinking that Lex was about to offer her a ride home which would give her more time to sell Lex to dump Clark and be her partner.

“Ms. Lang is there a reason you are following me?” Lex said as he stopped in the foyer where he planned to leave Lana.

“I thought you were giving me a ride home?” Lana said with tears at the ready, should she need them.

“No, I have a prior engagement I need to get to. I trust that you know your way out” Lex said without waiting for confirmation, it was as he neared the kitchen that Lex pointed out to his staff that Lana was to be gone within the next ten minutes. They all nodded their heads and were happy to see the girl on her way. They had seen the tears that had been running down Clark’s face as he left and if she was the cause of it then they were going to do everything in their power to crush her. It was with the acceptance of the directive that Lex made his way to Kent Farms, where one Clark Kent sat in his loft crying.

“What was I thinking……of course Lex would agree to be her partner even after saying he would work with me.” Clark said sniffing before looking out over the house and driveway to the farm. It was while Clark stared sightlessly out that Lex pulled up to the barn and made his way up to the loft where he was certain that Clark was. It was as he got closer that he could hear Clark mumbling to himself.

“What would Lex want with someone like me….” Clark said before being cut off by Lex.

“I want to be with someone like you because you are kind, caring and one of the only people I know that truly like me for me.” Lex said his heart skipping a beat at the words of ‘being with’, he could only hope that Clark would one day see the love that Lex had for him and reciprocate it.

“Lex” Clark said surprised and happy to see his friends.

“Clark you left so suddenly, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lex said moving toward the couch that sat in the loft with Clark’s homework laying on it.

“Well I saw you were with Lana and thought it was business” Clark said trying to pass off his hurt as something else. Lex unfortunately didn’t fall for it.

“Clark” Lex said with a warning in his tone.

“Okay, okay” Clark said before slumping on the couch after clearing a spot

“I was going to make sure that you still wanted to be my partner but I saw that Lana got there first.” Clark said blushing now that he was sitting on the couch with Lex. Lately it had been like this for him, blushing and stuttering while around Lex and then daydreaming of romantic scenes when alone about the bald man.

“Well Ms. Lana Lang may have arrived first today but you asked me yesterday and I plan on sticking to my answer.” Lex said curious on the changes in Clark. They had been friends for over three years now and with Clark in his senior year things were better than ever. Clark was actually excited to be thinking about college with the sworn promise from Lex to not interfere until he had made his decision on what he was going to major in and where he would be doing that majoring. Lex had already begun to plan for a move to anywhere across the country to be next to the young man next to him, when he would leave for college.

“Lex” Clark said blushing again before laughing at the look Lex gave him. It was the look that Lex gave him when he thought Clark was off his rocker; it screamed……are you serious farmboy? It always made Clark laugh since the look on Lex looked like he would laugh at any moment.

“Clark, you did clear you working with me on this project?” Lex asked one final time just to make sure that somehow Lana had beaten Clark to it, which would make him have to work with Lana something he was not looking forward to.

“Of course, I asked as soon as I got to class and since he likes me and I was the first student in class he agreed, said it should be interesting to see what we come up with.” Clark said smirking at the ideas that he could come up with, that included Clark, Lex and a leather collar.

“Clark…Clark” Lex called as he saw the far away look on his face.

“Sorry about that” Clark said with a blush when he noticed that Lex had a sort of worried look on his face.

“You alright, you sort of spaced out on me” Lex said placing his hand on Clark’s forehead as he had seen Martha Kent do on occasion for both he and Clark.

“Fine, just thinking about a topic” Clark said trying to cover his tracks.

“Good….do you have anything?” Lex said getting in business mode.

“No, not really but we did get our requirements today.” Clark said grabbing his bag and pulling out his notebook for class. He then handed over the white sheet of paper that had the words ‘term project’ printed across the top. Lex quickly read over the requirements and thought that getting Clark an A wouldn’t be too hard with the both of them working on this.

“Well there is a choice of being part of some organizational event or to plan your own event. I think those are the best options here, although attending multiple events wouldn’t be too hard either.” Lex said thinking of any events that he would be “required” to attend for Lex Corp and Luthor Corp respectively. He knew his father wouldn’t allow him to represent Luthor Corp with Clark as his date, which was just fine with Lex since he didn’t want to represent Luthor Corp unless he was at the helm of the multi-billion dollar company.

“Are you sure” Clark asked stunned that Lex would go through all this trouble for him. He had of course gone to some posh and high dollar events with Lex, but that had been when Lex’s date for the evening had fallen through, or at least that is what Clark thought. Clark had no idea that there was never a date if Lex could help it, so that he could go to these functions with the love of his life on his arm. If there was the added bonus of pissing off his father and getting a read on the reaction from the movers and shakers of the business world, then that was just fine with Lex.

“So which one do you think?” Lex said hoping that Clark would opt for the events already planned.

“Do you have anything important to go to soon?” Clark said thinking of if he had been asked about any events and just wasn’t remembering.

“Well in a couple of weeks I have an auction to go to.” Lex said wincing at the choice of words for what he was going to go to. He had been invited and accepted to go to an auction of gay males or meat market as his “friend” had stated on the invitation. He didn’t want to show Clark this part of his world, but knew if Clark would accept him that he would have to see the good and the bad and this was very much a bad thing in Lex’s book since he tended to stay as far away from these sort of things since he had met and fell in love with Clark.

“You sure” Clark said for he has seen the wince that Lex had made.

“Yes” Lex said with a firm resolve to show not only Clark his feelings but also the people there that he was quite happy with his life and would not be attending something like this in the future.

“You can pick something else if you want, it doesn’t matter. I mean we pretty much all semester to get this done.” Clark said giving Lex one more out.

“No, no….I think that this will do but I will make sure we have a few more events just so you can compare different events.” Lex said thinking already about the invite that he had received earlier today to a ball for high society.

“Only if you are sure Lex” Clark said excited and anxious to see what Lex had planned for him to write his report on.

“I will warn you now though; that the first one may or may not be project material…it is a matter of what you will write up.” Lex said before standing and making his way towards the stairs.

“Okay….leaving so soon” Clark said not ready for Lex to leave.

“Well I have to respond to another invite for us and thought it should be taken care of as soon as possible.” Lex said while thinking, ‘and to get away from you and your gorgeousness for just a bit.’

“Okay, I will see you this weekend right?” Clark said already pulling the open books from the floor to the couch again.

“Of course” Lex said before smiling and then giving a wave. It was with that, which Clark buckled down and tried to get all of his homework out of the way so that he could have a free weekend to spend with Lex. It was a few hours later that Clark was called in for dinner and then was left on his own for the rest of the evening. It was while Clark stood out in one of the fields that his pocket began to ring and vibrate. Clark fumbled with the phone and then smiled when he saw the called ID.

“Hey Lex” Clark said a huge smile on his face, at hearing from his friends twice in one day.

“Clark” Lex said with a small laugh, since he could tell that Clark was excited to hear from him.

“So what’s going on?” Clark said looking toward the field where he knew Lex’s castle lay a few miles away.

“Calling to see if you are willing to entertain a friend” Lex said thinking of what sort of entertaining he would like to show Clark.

“Sure, are you on your way now?” Clark said wondering on if he would need to go to Lex or would be picked up for the night’s entertainment.

“I’m on my way….” Lex said trailing off before laughing at the sound Clark made.

“Lex!” Clark said knowing he didn’t have enough time to shower and change to be presentable to go out with Lex.

“What” Lex said wondering what had Clark in such a tizzy.

“I smell and look horrible…..” Clark said before blushing, thinking he sounded like a girl.

“You looked fine a few hours ago…..or did chores come after I left?”

“Yeah, dad thought it would be a good idea to get some holes dug for a couple of fence posts that we need installed.” Clark said embarrassed that he was being such a girl about this.

“Clark….we don’t need to go anywhere, we can just hang out in the loft if you want.” Lex said just wanting to spend time with Clark, whether or not he smelled or not.

“Lex” Clark said letting out a sigh, knowing he couldn’t say no to Lex, especially when he wanted to see Lex again.

“Clark….really its okay if you don’t….” Lex said back peddling and already pulling the car off the side of the road so that he could turn back towards the castle.

“Lex, you…you can come over; just don’t complain if I stink since I know you are probably about ten minutes away.” Clark said laughing when he heard a small squeak from Lex.

“I’m on my way” Lex said before hanging up and thinking he should prove Clark wrong by waiting but decided against it when the thought of getting some sort of smell of Clark on his clothes.

“So sad…Lex Luthor reduced to getting stinky farmboy smells on his clothes.” Lex said shaking his head and making his way the rest of the way to the Kent Farm. Five minutes later had Lex climbing the stairs up to the loft only to find it empty.

“Clark” Lex called out only to be met with silence. Lex waited for a minute more before making his way toward the house only to be tackled by a large body.

“Bloody hell” Lex grunted as the body on top of him grabbed him from around the waist.

“This is a thousand dollar suit and five hundred dollars shoes you are ruining.” Lex said as he tried and lost the fight against the body on top of him.

“Whatever” was muffled by the body as it rolled Lex on top of him, it was as he got the first glance of the face that Lex was *very* glad to be under and over the person.

“Clark you shall pay” Lex said before tickling Clark like mad. Lex had never done something so childish but felt like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Uncle…I give” Clark said after he couldn’t breathe from all the laughing he was doing. His intentions at the time were to make Lex stink as he did so he wouldn’t have to worry about smelling and Lex looking and smelling amazing. It was a few hours later that Lex left with a smile on his face at the fun he had with Clark. After the tickling fight Clark had dragged Lex into the house to watch TV and play on the Nintendo that his parents had gotten him as a small boy. Lex had cracked up at looking at the old game system but found that he was quickly addicted to Dr. Mario. Clark had of course beat Lex only twice before Lex got the hang of the game and system. It was as Clark’s parents went to bed that Lex decided to leave.

            Two weeks later found Clark standing in Lex’s foyer with a duffle bag lying on the floor next to him. Lex had spoken with Clark’s parents soon after the confirmation of the response to go came back. They had not been happy with the idea of having Clark with Lex in Metropolis multiple times, but knew that this would cost their son a grade and they didn’t want to do that. On top of that it seemed that most of the class had banded together to have a fund raiser of some sort that involved the seniors being slaves for a week, or at least that was the rumor. Clark’s parents were then quite excited to send Clark off with Lex and away from the rest of the seniors that were doing the project.

“Master Clark” a male voice said before the man in question popped out from under a stair case.

“Enrique” Clark said a smile on his face, due to Enrique popping out of the wood work when he was needed.

“Master Clark follow me” Enrique said before making his way towards the den where Lex sat taking care of some last minute items before they were to go to Metropolis.

“Master Lex, Master Clark has arrived” Enrique said before closing the doors behind him as he left with Clark standing by the doors to the den.

“Clark” Lex said a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey Lex” Clark said shifting foot-to-foot.

“Alright?” Lex asked worried that Clark was going to back out on him now.

“Yes…no….I don’t know” Clark said clearly embarrassed about the situation.

“What’s going on?” Lex said taking a seat on the leather couch and waiting for Clark to answer.

“Lana, Chloe and Pete are trying to rub in the fact that they are going to some charity event by way of Lana’s aunt, Nell Potter.” Clark said wondering on if Lex knew about the event and had been invited.

“What so bad that you are this flustered?” Lex asked knowing that Clark had his reason for the way that he was acting.

“They seem to think that I am working by myself and can’t find a topic. Chloe had the nerve to say that they would think about letting me go if I was to help with the dance that the rest of the class decided to do.” Clark said with a sigh before flopping down on the couch next to Lex.

“Did you tell them that you are working with me on the project?”

“Yeah but none of them believe me. Even after Lana saw me come over and you telling her that you were working with me. All three of them nodded their heads and said that I didn’t need to lie just to save face about what I was doing for my project. Lana even said that since I was just a farm boy that something like this wasn’t my speed, as if it is hers since she has never left Smallville.” Clark said thinking about how he had been spoken to about the event and the dance. Chloe had come over with a wide smile on her face with Pete following quickly behind with shifty eyes. Chloe had exclaimed that he would be at the dance no questions asked if he wanted to go with them to the charity ball that Nell had gotten them into, but what Chloe didn’t expect was Clark saying that he had already made plans for his project and that it wasn’t necessary. Chloe had glared at him and then stomped off without a word. Pete on the other hand had stated that Clark was wrong for not agreeing right away since this was their grade he was playing with and started to make his way to where Chloe stood glaring at Clark. Clark had stated to Pete that neither Chloe nor he had made any sort of strides to be his partner so he had to make due with what he had been given. That had been when Lana had came up and then began on how Clark could have been a part of the large group project if he had allowed her to work with Lex. Clark had stated that he couldn’t help the decisions that Lex made and since he knew there was a possibility of working alone, that he had made sure that he had a plan for his project.

“You have to be kidding?” Lex said after Clark finished his explanation of what had happened between them.

“No, but now it seems that if I don’t do it then Chloe, Pete and Lana won’t speak to me.” Clark said thinking about the dark looks that he had received from his friends for the past few days.

“Then let them hate you or be mad at you, it is your decision and they can’t make you do something.” Lex said getting angry at Lana, Chloe and Pete; for he knew that it was those three that were doing the damage to make Clark participate.

“Lex is it only the first semester; it is a long ways to the end of the semester.” Clark stated to Lex before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Clark” Lex said only to be cut off by the buzzing near Lex’s desk.

“Hold on” Lex said going over to his desk and pressing he button that would show him who was coming in the gates of the castle.

“Is there a reason Ms. Lang would be here?” Lex asked Clark, hoping that he would know the answer.

“Knowing her she is here to state to you that I have decided to work with the class on the project.” Clark said sighing again; he had hoped that things would be better than this on his first trip to Metropolis with Lex for his project.

“Well let us find out” Lex said shooing Clark into the room off of the den that would allow him to still hear Lana and Lex talking.

“Ms. Lang” Lex greeted Lana as the pink princess stride confidently into the room as if she owned it.

“Lex” Lana said in a sugary sweet voice.

“What can I do for you?” Lex asked hoping to get her out of the castle as soon as possible since he had exactly two hours to make Clark presentable for the two events that they were to attend tonight.

“Oh, I was just going to tell you that Clark is working with the class on the project and that since that is the case that I now need a partner.” Lana said trying to look innocent about the lie she had just told.

“Well Ms. Lang you may want to check with not only Clark but the instructor about what you just said since I have spoken with both today and no such thing has occurred.” Lex said with a smug smirk on his face at the look that quickly came over Lana’s face.

“I….I…” Lana said trying and failing to think of some sort of rebuttal for Lex’s words.

“If you are quite through” Lex said opening the door and showing Lana to the foyer that lay ahead. It was as she disappeared around the corner that Clark began to walk out of the small room with a look of amazement on his face. He could not believe that Lana had tried to pull this sort of thing, but if he really thought about it once Lana set her sights on something she did all in her power to get it. Clark had seen that first hand when Lana decided that Clark was what she wanted for a short time. Clark was glad that he had quickly fallen out of love with Lana once Lex blew into town in a classic Porsche that now sat at the bottom of the river. Clark had seen the accident and ran to help as much as he could and he was glad he did for he had made an amazing friend in the process that soon turned into his one love he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

“Clark” Lex called Clark back to the present.

“Sorry, just thinking about Lana and her lies” Clark said knowing what he said was the truth, for Lana would lie, cheat and steal to get what she wanted and at the time it seemed that it was Lex.

“Well come on, we have two hours to get you ready” Lex said picking up Clark’s bag and walking to his bedroom with the dark haired farm boy behind him.

“Strip” Lex said once the both of them were in the room and the door was locked.

“What” Clark squeaked, this was not the way he wanted Lex to see him naked.

“Oh fine” Lex said going to the closet and pulling out the bag that held the tuxedo that Clark was to wear.

“Go change” Lex said as he placed the bag into Clark’s hand, while trying to get a touch of Clark’s skin.

“Okay, can I take a shower?” Clark questioned Lex, just to make sure that Lex was okay with him taking a shower. Clark didn’t know how okay Lex was with that.

“Yes you may” Lex said before going back into the closet to pull out a small box that lay in the back of the closet.

“I hope you understand” Lex whispered as he opened the box that held the collar and leash that Clark and himself would need for the first event of the evening. A half an hour later Clark exited the bathroom with his tuxedo on except for the jacket and tie.

“Ready” Lex questioned since he had taken a shower in a different bathroom on the floor.

“Yeah” Clark said shifting foot-to-foot, hoping that Lex wouldn’t notice how long he had taken for the shower. It seemed that as soon as he got in the room the overwhelming smell of Lex made Clark harder than he had ever been, so he had knew he would have to take care of the problem before exiting and facing Lex. Lex watched as Clark got a far away look on his face and had to wonder what the teen was thinking about.

“Well let’s get going” Lex said exiting the bedroom and making his way toward the front entrance where the limo sat waiting for their arrival. The ride to Metropolis had been a good one, Clark and Lex talked about different things and seemed to understand the other much better than before. The limo pulled up to a warehouse that had a neon sign on it that stated that it was “the meat market”, and that entrance was by invitation only.

“Lex” Clark said looking at the people that were entering the building in twos and threes.

“Open this and I will explain” Lex said handing the box that held the collar and leash from the closet. Clark opened the box and had a look on surprise and confusion on his face.

“Lex” Clark said again as he pulled out the collar to see that there were diamonds, rubies and emeralds in the collar, for Clark was uncertain that Lex would never place fake items in an item that was made for him to give as a gift.

“The meat market is a gay club that once a month sells some of the workers for entertainment.” Lex said wincing as the wide-eyed look that Clark had got worse.

“They of course consent to this sort of thing and have limitations but the fact remains that they are auctioned off.” Lex said hoping that Clark would get over this.

“Lex so…this collar I have to wear it?” Clark said already figuring out that the collar meant ownership and that would leave him with some sort of protection in the club.

“Yes, that will show that you are with me and will limit others un-towards advances.” Lex said hoping that Clark would make his decision soon.

“Okay” Clark said putting the collar on and then looking for Lex to tell him what to do.

“Take you shirt off” Lex said grabbing the bow tie that Clark had yet to put on.

“What” Clark asked as he looked at the way Lex looked in the lights of the limo.

“Take off your shirt….it isn’t formal per say but a shirtless sub will fit in more than a sub with a shirt on.”   Lex said while he watched Clark unbutton his shirt.

“Ready” Lex said as he placed the bow tie on top of the shirt that Clark had folded neatly.

“Sure” Clark said before stepping out of the limo behind Lex, if Clark would have had his way he would have said that he really didn’t want to go to this but he could see that Lex was up to something he just couldn’t figure out what it was. Both men entered the club with no problems, it was as soon as Clark stepped into the club that he began to get groped and touched by people he didn’t really know. It was a painful two hours later that Lex allowed them to leave; Clark could see that this was a bad idea from the start. Lex had been in full sexy business man mode and hadn’t spoken to Clark at all besides to ask him to sit on the floor since some dominates were coming over to the table to talk. Clark had been subjected to the group rambling on and on about stuff that Clark had no clue about. Once both were in the limo Clark quickly put his shirt and tie on while taking off the collar. He didn’t want to ever wear the thing if this was what would happen when he did. Lex on the other hand was barking orders into the phone from the time they had stepped foot out of the club, Clark had to wonder where he had gone wrong; for this wasn’t project writing material at all. Twenty minutes later the limo arrived to the second event of the evening.

“Come on” Lex said to Clark who still sat in the limo thinking that his best bet now was to work with the other students on the dance instead of continuing to subject himself to this sort of thing. Clark sighed before getting out of the limo with his cell phone on the seat, for he didn’t think he would want to speak to Lex for a long time and with a cell phone it was much easier than calling the house. His father still hung up on Lex occasionally when the mood hit the older man, the thought of his father hanging up on Lex made Clark smile just a bit. The smile lasted just as long as Clark got out of the limo to see that Lex was already making his way up the red carpet with some model on his arm and a smile on his face.

“This just isn’t my day” Clark mumbled to himself as he made his way into the event with people asking who he was and why he was riding with Lex Luthor. Clark of course hadn’t answered but he almost wanted to say that he was riding with Lex because he was just a farm hick that Lex wanted to have a laugh at, for Clark thought that this was what it was since Lex hadn’t spoken to him since arriving to “the meat market”, and when he did it was to demand something of Clark. Arriving to the ball made Clark wondered if there was any way he would be able to talk to Lex about what was going on this evening, but if the looks that were coming from most people to Lex and it seemed his “date” he wouldn’t be doing that tonight. Clark soon found himself a table and watched people until his focus came to Lex. It was while watching Lex flirt with the woman on his arm that Clark was shocked out of his thoughts.

“They look good together don’t they?” A male voice asked Clark.

“Hmmm” Clark hummed in a non-committal way.

“Sari and Lex had been a couple about four or five years ago, before Lex was moved to that town….Smallville or something like that.” The man said looking at Clark watch the pair interacting with each other.

“I didn’t know that” Clark said thinking of all the times that he would ask about Lex’s days in Metropolis and being railroaded on the topic. He could see why he was now, there were too many up-in comers or posh people that Lex knew to even try and allow the few people that knew Lex in town to mingle with the hicks from Smallville.

“Name’s Luke by the way…Luke Fuller” the man said holding out his hand to shake.

“Clark Kent” Clark said shaking the man’s hand before watching Lex and Sari on the dance floor dancing. Clark shook his head and then began talking to Luke until it was well past 12 AM.

“Well Clark my man, I am off” Luke said before shaking Clark’s hand once again and making his way towards the main doors to the room. Clark on the other hand watched as Lex whispered something into Sari’s ear before moving off toward where the host of the party stood. Clark took this as a good time to go home, his duffle bag was at the castle but he didn’t really care about that any longer. He just wanted to get home and to his bed where he could cry and think in peace. It was as Clark made the same trek as Luke that Lex caught up to him.

“Clark” Lex said a smile on his face which made Clark want to scream.

“Yeah” Clark said wondering what Lex was going to say. Lex wasn’t able to say anything before a woman’s voice cut in.

“Lex can we go now, and my father wants to say hello to you” Sari said wrapping her arms around his neck and then kissing him on the back of the neck. Clark just watched the whole scene with so much pain his heart that he thought he would die if he saw much more. In the time that Sari had Lex’s attention Clark made it out the main doors to the ballroom and towards the front doors to the building. He didn’t need to be told that Lex would be too busy for him, so he had left. Clark arrived to the door looking for any sort of transportation to get back to Smallville. It seemed that some sort of luck was on Clark’s side since a cab pulled up in front of the building.

“Can you take me to Smallville?” Clark asked the cab driver, hoping that he could and that he would be able to pay for it.

“Yeah, you a Clark Kent by any chance?” The car driver asked Clark, while looking down at a black notebook.

“Yeah” Clark said wondering on how the guy knew his name.

“Luke Fuller figured you would need a ride” the car driver said before getting in and waiting for Clark to get in the car. Once inside the car diver spoke one last time.

“Smallville?”

“Yeah, the Kent Farms when you get there” Clark said before looking out the window and watching as the city lights of Metropolis dimmed as they got further and further away from the city. It was 3:48 AM when Clark quietly came into the house, wanting to grab some money to give the cab driver that waited outside.

“Clark” Martha said from her seat at the kitchen table with her husband opposite of her.

“I need to pay the cab driver” Clark said by way of explanation.

“How much” Jonathan said going to find some money.

“88.56” Clark said before looking to the floor. He had so hoped that the cab driver would have mercy on them but it wasn’t to be.

“Okay” Jonathan said before pulling the money out the emergency fund that they had, and walking outside to the cab driver. That gave Martha a chance to find out what was going on.

“Clark”

“I should have known that working with Lex on this wouldn’t end well for me” Clark said while slumping in the chair.

“What happened?” Clark was about to answer when Jonathan came in and took a seat as well. Clark knew to keep his mouth shut about the meat market auction so he started on the other event instead. After Clark told his story his parents looked ready to kill.

“I’ll kill him” Jonathan said before Martha spoke.

“Don’t, there are better ways than fighting” Martha said her voice not offering any sort of reprieve should he not listen.

“Clark, tomorrow morning first thing we will deliver the produce and get your bag of clothes from there, it is up to you whether or not you want to be Lex’s friend any longer.” Martha said watching as her son’s eyes dimmed as he nodded his agreement.

“Night” Clark said after that leaving the two older Kents wondering how they would make Lex Luthor pay for breaking their son’s heart, for that is what he had done. Both Kents could tell by the fire in Clark’s eyes that he was in love with the older man, but now it seemed as if that love was not only not reciprocated but the friendship had been nothing but a form of entertainment for the older man. The two older Kent’s stayed up until a plan was formed to protect their son from Lex; because they both knew that once he had been exiled back to Smallville he would come looking for Clark. The next morning at quarter ‘til 8 AM, the Kents arrived to Luthor castle to deliver produce and pick up Clark’s duffle bag that had been left.

“Master Clark” one of the staff said with a smile on their face, until they saw the gloom on Clark’s face.

“Richard” Clark said in greeting and trying to smile at the man to show that things were okay.

“Are you alright?” Richard said worried that something was not right in Clark’s world.

“I’m okay” Clark said knowing that stating anything else would be a lie and he didn’t want to do that.

“What can I do for you? Master Lex has yet to return home but I would think with you…..” Richard said before getting cut off by Clark.

“Lex is still in Metropolis from what I know, now if I could get my duffle bag I left here I will let you get back to work.” Clark said making his way towards the stairs to the castle that would take him to Lex’s bedroom where the duffle had been left.

“Okay” Richard said confused on how Lex was still in Metropolis and Clark was in Smallville. Once Clark arrived back downstairs Richard said goodbye to Clark and made a note to see if his boss’ actions where strange or not.

            It was three weeks later while Clark worked with a few of his class members setting up the stage that would be used for the dance in a open field by the school, that Lex blew into town in a new Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 in black to add to his collection in the town already.

“Luthor’s back” one of the guys called out as most stopped what they were doing to watch the exotic car go by without slowing down. Once the car had left the area most of the group turned towards Clark waiting for him to say something about Lex.

“What?” Clark asked totally clueless on what the group wanted from him.

“When did Luthor get that Lamborghini Murciélago LP640?”

“Couldn’t tell you” Clark said while shrugging his shoulders before going back to work without a second glance at the road. Clark avoided Lex for all of two days before the older man found him putting some final touch-ups on the dance location.

“Clark” Lex said jumping out of yet another exotic car that Clark had not seen in Lex’s garage.

“Lex” Clark said the name devoid of any emotions.

“Clark” Lex said worry tinting his voice.

“Yeah” Clark said looking at Lex and the glimmer that was in his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you around much lately, have you stopped by the castle and I wasn’t there?” Lex said happy to finally see his love after so long.

“Oh, I’ve been to castle to deliver produce but I have been busy.” Clark said before turning and placing the item in his hand on a small table that would have drinks on them. It was then that Lex noticed the set up that Clark was standing in.

“What’s this” Lex said with a gesture to the field area.

“The dance is tonight” Clark said before going back and placing another card on a different table as he had been instructed to do.

“Dance” Lex asked confused, which was rare but seemed to be happening.

“Remember the project and the humanities event that you had to choose from?” Clark said wondering on how he could have never noticed how self absorbed Lex could be sometimes.

“The project” Lex said shocked now that he remembered the project and the promises that he had made Clark about it.

“So how is yours going” Lex said thinking on if he had taken Clark to enough events to get the teen enough project material.

“Great” Clark said looking around at the work that he had led his team to complete.

“Are you going to come” Lex said looking around at the scene and deciding on whether or not he would go.

“Of course that is part of my grade” Clark said stating that like it was most obvious.

“Grade? I thought you had decided to do the going to events” Lex said knowing that this would not be considered a true event.

“I would have done that had I any more events to go to but I didn’t so I joined the rest of the class on the dance idea.” Clark said wanting to shake his head at the way that Lex was acting. It was in that silence that Clark went back to work while Lex ran over the information in his head, until he could figure out that he had dumped Clark with no help on his project.

“Bloody hell!” Lex said loudly as he remembered that he had made a promise to Clark to help him with his project, he instead some how got sucked into Sari and the drama that surrounded her. Clark turned around and saw the look of rage on Lex’s face that he knew would explode at any moment.

“Clark” Lex called out as he made his way to where Clark stood far away from the others that were there.

“Yes” Clark said readying himself for battle with Lex, for he knew that Lex would want to battle him on this.

“What is going on? I thought you were going to work with me on this?” Lex said sad and angry that Clark had brushed him off. Clark could see the indignant rage that simmered in Lex’s eyes and he decided that he would give Lex what he deserved on this one.

“I thought that too” Clark said before getting cut off.

“Then what’s the deal”

“Well I remember going to the “meat market” with you and then the ball afterwards. We seemed to be doing fairly well until you arrived to the club for the auction. You made me sit on the floor with Lord only know what on the floor and then treat me like crap on the bottom of your shoe. After that bucket of fun we went to another event where upon arrival you were assisted inside by your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend at that time. I didn’t get to speak to you again until your “date” wanted to go and say hello to her father, but even then there was not a lot of talking.” Clark said with anger, sadness and five other emotions running through his body.

“Clark” Lex said realizing that what Clark said was true. He had gotten involved with Sari in a plot to take over Sarité Enterprises and with good success.

“Look Lex don’t worry about it, I was able to get in on this before the opportunity was gone.” Clark said wondering on if Lex would apologize.

“Clark…I’m sorry” Lex said truly sad for letting his friend down like this.

“Whatever” Clark said disregarding Lex’s words as he had on occasion with Clark.

“Clark, how can I make it up to you?” Lex said hoping that he would get another chance with the teen in front of him, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to live the same life without Clark there to knock him down to earth when it was needed.

“There is nothing to make up” Clark said tired of talking with Lex.

“Clark….please” Lex said now afraid that Clark had decided he was done with him.

“What do you want me to say to you? That if you buy me a new car that things will be okay again? They won’t, you let me down and hard; if I hadn’t been able to work with the group I would have had to either not turn in a project or turn one in about how I was degraded at a club for my protection.” Clark said his chest heaving with anger. Lex stood there stunned at the amount of pain and anger he could feel rolling off of Clark.

“Clark, I am so sorry. The Luthor in me took over when I saw Sari, she is the daughter of Timothy Werner and owns Sarité Enterprises which my father has wanted to buy but can’t. I got it Clark; I bought the company from right under my father’s nose.” Lex said knowing that this wasn’t a good enough excuse but it was the only one he had. Clark shook his head, he knew that this was the truth and he just couldn’t seem to be angry at Lex for that since he knew that business always came first when you are a Luthor. Clark’s main issue was that the Luthor could take over so easily in Lex. Clark had just hoped that he would have come first on this, since Lex had made a promise and that was one thing Lex did not do, was break a promise.

“It’s still not good enough” Clark said knowing that Lex knew that he was hurt by the actions that had occurred.

“I know, but it is the only excuse I can give” Lex said looking into Clark’s eyes to see if there was any sort of emotion that was not anger, sadness or something like that.

“I know but it still doesn’t help” Clark said walking away from Lex towards an area that was even further away, from the small group that which were putting the final touches for the dance.

“Clark, please understand that I didn’t plan for any of that to happen”

“Well it did Lex and you did nothing to help me or the situations that I was put in.” Clark said angry at himself for fighting with Lex about this. He had in the weeks after leaving Lex in Metropolis decided that Lex would always hurt him in the end, whether or not he intended to and he couldn’t handle that. So the best course of action was to not see Lex and to not get hurt, although the plan wasn’t working too well since Lex stood in front of him.

“Clark please understand that….” Lex said before being cut off by one of the team members that was there with Clark.

“Clark, we think everything is a go, so we are leaving to go and get ready” the male voice said from afar as they saw that Lex was speaking with Clark.

“Okay, I’ll follow in just a minute” Clark said making most understand that he would give one last check before leaving to get ready as well.

“Clark” Lex said before Clark cut him off again.

“I have to go home and get ready for the dance; we’ll deal with this later.” Clark said before walking away not waiting for a response from Lex. Lex watched Clark until he got in the truck and drove off.

“I’m sorry” Lex said to the leaving truck before also pulling out of the car park and making his way to the castle to get ready for the dance. Two hours later found the field packed with the students that had bought tickets and decided to go to the dance. Its turn out was even better than Prom or Homecoming, which were both big deals in Smallville.

“Looking sharp Mr. Kent” the teacher of the class for the project said.

“Thanks Mrs. Farish” Clark said blushing at the complement. His mother had made sure that he looked his best for the dance, even if he was going alone.

“Clark” Chloe said walking over to Clark with Pete in tow.

“Chloe, Pete” Clark said not wanting to deal with Chloe, Pete or Lana any time soon. Once they had found out that Clark was working on the dance they had made a point of rubbing in the fact that all they had to do was go to a silent auction that was being put on by Luthor Corp. Clark has stated that working on the dance was fine by him even if he was lying to them.

“So how goes the project” Chloe said smirking at Clark as she watched him work on taking tickets for the dance.

“Fine” Clark said gritting his teeth due to Chloe’s smug attitude.

“Good. Look at this dress isn’t it beautiful?” Chloe said twirling around once for Clark to look at.

“Sure” Clark said continuing to take tickets and not pay attention to Chloe or Pete.

“Clark!” Chloe shouted before glaring at Clark.

“What Chloe? I am busy so why don’t you go in and I’ll talk to you later” Clark said as he took another set of tickets from another pair of students.

“Fine” Chloe said before stomping off and trying to find Lana.

“Clark that is just so wrong” Pete said before going off to find Chloe.

“Whatever” Clark mumbled under his breath, it was while Clark ended his shift at the ticket table that Lex arrived.

“Clark” Lex said in his black tuxedo that he wore to any formal occasions.

“Lex” Clark said with a sigh.

“Can we talk?” Lex said standing in front of Clark with no concern on if the other people in line got in.

“Fine, just let me finish here” Clark said taking tickets while Lex moved to stand close to Clark.

“Kent, I’m here to relieve you” another boy said to Clark as he walked up in his suit.

“Thanks Jeremy” Clark said before taking a hold of Lex’s hand and dragging him into the dance and to a corner where they wouldn’t be bothered too much.

“Sit” Clark said before sitting down on a log on the outskirts of the dance.

“Clark” Lex said once he had sat down.

“Yeah” Clark said looking Lex in the eyes and seeing something that he had never seen in Lex’s eyes, fear.

“I’m sorry for what happened, I never thought that I would do something like that and I can’t believe that I did it. I don’t want to turn into my father and what I did was something my father would do. I am so sorry Clark; you have no idea how horrible I feel for doing that to you.” Lex said with tears shimmering in his eyes, for he was afraid that Clark would end their friendship and he wouldn’t have a chance with Clark if that would happen.

“Lex, I know but it still doesn’t hurt any less” Clark said willing now to listen to what Lex had to say than before.

“I know that now, and if I could change the past I would have never done what I did” Lex said touching Clark’s hand to show that he was serious about what had happened. Clark looked down at the hand and marveled at how soft Lex’s hands were.

“Would you really?” Clark said stunned once the words that Lex spoke sunk in.

“I would” Lex said passion in his voice, which made Clark shiver a bit.

“Lex…..I…..I forgive you” Clark said with a smile while putting a hand over the one that sat on Clark’s other hand.

“Thank you; you have no idea how much that means to me” Lex said running a thumb over Clark’s hand. It was at that moment that Clark decided that Lex was not only remorseful about the situation but he also had major feelings for Clark. Clark hoped that what he was about to do wouldn’t backfire on him. With the decision made Clark began to move closer to Lex with the thought of kissing Lex being the only thing on his mind. It was as the lips touched that both felt the rightness of the kiss. Clark began to run his tongue along Lex’s lips begging for entrance to the sweet cavern that was Lex’s mouth. Lex granted the access quickly before deepening the kiss by moving to straddle Clark’s lap. At the first breath Lex spoke words that would bring tears to Clark’s eyes.

“I love you and once you are mine you will never be anyone else’s for I won’t let you go” Lex said while kissing Clark on the lips and neck.

“Yours” Clark moaned out quietly as Lex nibbled on Clark’s neck. It was the sound of Lana’ voice from across the room that broke them apart and had Lex sitting next to Clark within seconds.

“Lex….Clark” Lana said eyeing the two as me made her way closer before frowning at the look of pure glee on Lex’s face.

“Ms. Lang” Lex said formally while moving just a bit closer to Clark than he was.

“I told you to call me Lana” Lana said not noticing that Lex had moved closer to Clark and took his hand to hold between the two of them.

“What can I do for you?” Lex asked hoping to get Lana away as soon as possible so that he could ravage Clark in the field some time soon.

“Oh, I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the auction in Metropolis that Luthor Corp is putting on as my date.” Lana said confident that Lex wouldn’t say no to her.

“Ms. Lang”

“Lana”

“Lana, I have a previous engagement that evening so I must decline.” Lex said hoping that with that answer that the pink princess would dash off to Nell for a shoulder to cry on.

“Well your father said you would be there” Lana said smug that she had Lex where she wanted him.

“Well my father is wrong” Lex said squeezing Clark’s hand to show that he was going to be with him that day.

“Well” Lana said before huffing once again and then leaving.

“I swear” Clark said shaking his head wondering on how he could have thought that Lana was his soul mate.

“Shall we leave before she brings reinforcements?” Lex said before standing and breaking the hand holding.

“Yeah, but first” Clark said grabbing Lex’s hand and pulling him back towards the dark area that they had been in while kissing.

“Clark” Lex called out before shutting up due to the tight embrace that Clark had him in. It was as Lex looked into Clark’s eyes that he noticed that they were swaying.

“Are we dancing Clark?” Lex said with a glimmer in his eyes that showed his happiness at the idea.

“Yeah” Clark said before kissing Lex again and then continued to sway for a few minutes before the song ended and a fast song came on.

“Ready to go now?” Lex said backing up a bit to begin to make their way to the car for the ride to the castle.

“Yeah” Clark said before following Lex out of the dance and to the car that Lex had taken here. Once they were both inside and Lex was driving; the sexual tension in the car became something that neither could stand, so with that thought Lex pulled off on the side of the road near the farm and dragged Clark out in a field with tall stalks of corn that would cover them. Once they were out of range Lex began to kiss Clark as if his life depended on getting oxygen from the other man. Clark moaned into the kiss before his legs gave way and they tumbled to the ground without either noticing that they now lay in the prone position.

“More” Clark moaned out as Lex began to tease Clark’s body as he took off the tuxedo that Clark wore. Clark on the other hand was busy trying to get the clothes off of Lex without breaking contact with the bald man.

“Please” Clark whined out as both bodies came into contact for the first time.

“As you wish” Lex said before he began his work prepping Clark for his hard member.

“Please Lex” Clark said after a few minutes of Lex nipping and sucking while preparing him for Lex.

“Yes my love” Lex said before slowly entering Clark for the first time. Lex could only groan as he sunk deep into the love of his life. Clark groaned as well as the cock entered him and made him feel full and complete. This is what he had been looking for since he had rescued Lex out of the icy waters of the river. Lex and Clark soon were moaning and groaning while making love out in a corn field. Lex couldn’t find it more fitting and then exploded within Clark. Clark feeling as Lex’s essence filled him, climaxed as well with Lex’s name on his lips. Lex kissed Clark and mumbled, ‘love you’ before dropping off into sleep. Clark lay there watching as Lex slept for he had seen the bags under the others eyes and he knew that Lex hadn’t slept which always made Lex look weak and sickly. Clark knew they couldn’t stay in the field forever, for he did not want things to crawl over the both of them if he could help it. So with that thought in mind Clark slowly picked up Lex and carried him to the car that still lay next to the field and road. Once Clark had Lex in the car, Clark began to get dressed while also putting something on Lex just in case they were stopped on the way to the castle.

            Six months later had Clark walking up to receive his diploma and award for being valedictorian. Clark wasn’t sure how he managed that, but since his relationship with Lex; Clark had focused completely on school and not the drama that surrounded Smallville High. Chloe, Pete and Lana had quickly stopped speaking to Clark when they found out that Clark wasn’t interested with the gossip and worries of a normal teen. The three had stated to Clark that he was being a complete loser and that they wouldn’t speak to him until he had changed. That had not happened if anything Clark was freer to be himself and his real self loved to learn which lead him to his valedictorian-ship.

“Congratulations” Lex said to Clark before kissing him quickly on the lips. Most people in the town knew that something was going on between the two, but never asked since it seemed that whatever it is was making Lex focus on righting what his father had done to the small town.

“Thanks” Clark said kissing Lex again to show the town that he and Lex were together.

“I have a surprise for you” Lex said a nervous smile on his face. For this surprise would be one of the most important days in either of their lives.

“Really” Clark said hoping that Lex’s surprise was something to make the relationship they had more permanent.

“Really” Lex said before getting down on one knew and taking out the ring box that held a ring for Clark.

“Will you Clark Jerome Kent do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Lex said while opening the box that held a ring that had Egyptian hieroglyphs on it.

“You didn’t need to ask that….because you already know that I will marry you and spend the rest of my natural life with you.” Clark said before pulling Lex up and kissing him. Lex on the other hand was stunned that the other had accepted.

“You going to put that on me” Clark joked as he noticed that Lex had spaced out on him.

“Of course” Lex said before placing the ring on Clark’s finger and then kissing it.

“For eternity is what it says” Lex said while pointing out the hieroglyphs.

“For eternity” Clark said also before pulling Lex into his arms and kissing him senseless.

 

~Finis~

           


End file.
